Carthasis
by Trapped-in-your-asylum
Summary: When Kageyama's parents forced him to go to mental hospital for his homosexuality, little did they know that Kageyama would end up being sicker than he previously was. Miya Atsumu, a diagnosed psychopath finds Kageyama absolute enthralling and is determined to make the boy his. Kageyama Tobio x Miya Atsumu
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu nor any of its characters.

Pairings: Miya Atsumu x Kageyama Tobio, past Oikawa x Kageyama

A.N: I adore this pairing and saw that there isn't many fanfictions about them. I have stopped writing for a while as I have lost interest in all the pairings I used to care about, but now I feel invigorated to write another fic.

Summary: When Kageyama's parents forced him to go to mental hospital for his homosexuality, little did they know that Kageyama would end up being sicker than he previously was. Miya Atsumu, a diagnosed psychopath finds Kageyama absolute enthralling and is determined to make the boy his. Kageyama Tobio x Miya Atsumu

Xxx

Kageyama's dad is a somber old business man who values above all tradition and normality. When he was young, his dad has insisted that Kageyama should do sports and he is very happy when Kageyama took a liking for volleyball. Sports was a man thing, and he always had an inner paranoia that Kageyama seemed a little too fond of playing dolls, and he always told Kageyama to shut off his emotions when he cried because that's what a man should do.

Kageyama's mom is a normal housewife who is frail and thin, with a somewhat meek personality that tends to be ingratiating. She always made sure to hide her emotions from Kageyama as her husband told her not to spoil the boy, that he had to grow strong and hard, like boys are expected to be. She was warned not to show much emotions to the boy, as he would grow dependent on her affection.

Kageyama's parents had married through an arranged marriage.

It is no wonder that Kageyama had always found solace in volleyball, where he could aim precisely and apply all his thoughts without any disheartening emotions. He finds volleyball to be a place where he could escape, and because it was simple, put the ball for someone to toss and they would deliver it across the net and score.

In short, it was simple and clean.

His teammates hated him, told him he always so self-centered, and that he is always so awkward outside matches that they simply cannot sync with him. It was almost as if he was in a different world, seeing things that are different from they are. Kageyama did not care about what they said, he has learned to numb his emotions all after the years, his father has told him to.

His life was something that he has settled with, until Oikawa Tooru entered his life.

Oikawa Tooru was someone that he knew was different- almost like himself, but unlike him Oikawa Tooru fits well with the world, he is like a social chameleon, always knowing what to say and know how to make his teammates happy. Oikawa Tooru is able to give tosses as precise without needing to alienate everyone around him, without needing to numb his feelings beforehand. Instead of feeling envious, all Kageyama Tobio felt was admiration, and a feeling akin to adulation. Something that was foreign to him before.

What he did not know was that Oikawa Tooru hated him, he envied the fact that Kageyama Tobio is so talented, and that Oikawa Tooru was a man of hard work and perseverance and Kageyama Tobio was so arrogant and so stand-offish and exist because of God's benign gift of genius in sports.

Little did he knew that Tobio numbed his emotions and that he was failing in all other facets in life.

With those conflicting emotions, the two came into contact and their life became intertwined. Oikawa had not meant anything special when he kissed Kageyama Tobio after a match, for him a kiss was something that would fuel uncertainty in the younger kid, and for once he liked to see the kid vulnerable and not arrogant like some untouchable genius. For Kageyama Tobio, it was his first sexual touch and he was surprised by how much he liked being kissed by Oikawa.

But, by an unfortunate turn of fate, Kageyama's dad was having a meeting stationed near the arena and decided to see his son's progress in sports, which he was proud of because of the manly connotations it had. So when he see his kid making out with another man on the stadium after he asked the rest of teammates where his son probably was, his first reaction was not to burst in anger or raise a fit. After all, he had valued calmness and rationality above anything else, so he brought Kageyama home without even talking to him by taxi.

The next day, Kageyama was officially transferred to a school in Hyogo.

Or at least, that's what the public think. In reality, they were transferring him to a mental hospital.

Xxx

Kageyama Tobio was in a car, his mind was processing things as he saw a blur of things around him. His parents had been silent, but he knew something cracked in his father when he saw his kiss with Oikawa. It was as if his father was assessing the young boy he was raising, and decided that he was a hopeless case. Or that was what his expression suggested.

His father was having a call with someone on the driver's seat, "Thank you for arranging it so quick. Its good to have an old friend I can rely on."

Kageyama was silently thinking about what Oikawa think about the whole scenario, he knew that Oikawa had no feelings for him, he had strings of girlfriends after all, and that Kageyama was simply an interesting toy for him. But, Kageyama wondered whether Oikawa worried about him, and remembered the hot touch in his lips, and the tongue that has glided in his cavities so deftly, forgetting everything in reckless abandon. He wondered what would have happened if his father had not come, would Oikawa and him be boyfriends?

Kageyama was foreign to emotions, and he has trouble assessing things from another person's perspective. His parents had been reserved when it came to showing their emotions, instead of screaming on top of their lungs, they had always treated Kageyama coldly. During his younger days, Kageyama has always felt as if someone was pushing ice packs on his chest whenever his parents would give him a silent treatment, but nowadays he has learned to numb it out. Looking back, perhaps that was one of the reasons why Kageyama stopped figuring people out, be it their emotions or their thoughts. It was an impossible task for him.

He realized he has dozed off when the car came to a halt, it was a very long travel, and what he saw was a big white building and what he saw was chilling. "Inarizaka Mental Hospital."

His dad told him to bring out the stuffs from the back of the car, and to follow him. Kageyama was about to ask his dad what this is all about, but a certain hardened look on his father's face silenced him. He did not know how to respond to his father, but he kept his eyes down to the floor and follow his father throughout the corridors to reach a room which appears to be the Head of Psychiatrist Office.

Inside, there is a woman who was about forty of age, when she saw Kageyama's dad, she smiled as if she saw an old acquaintance. She was wearing a lab coat, and was quite a becoming lady with her hair bunned up but with a dark brown eyes that seemed to hold a quiet, detached amusement.

"It's been a long time since I saw you last, hasn't it, Takeo san." She said, and Kageyama's father smiled. It was rare to see him smile like that, and Kageyama remembered the only time he had seen it was when he told his dad he wants to join the volleyball club. She turned her attention to Kageyama and said, "So, you are Tobio, hm. I've heard about your case from your father."

"I'm sure you will be able to cure him, Saki san. If you are not able to, then I guess I should disown him for sure."

Saki merely smiled. Kageyama turned back to looking at his toes and he suddenly felt uncomfortable. His father think that he is sick because he is found kissing another guy, and without asking him for any kind of explanation, he was thrown to a mental hospital.

Without even looking at him, his father said. "I'm sure you will excuse me. I have a meeting tomorrow that is very important. I will leave him in your care, then, Saki."

After Saki nodded, Kageyama was left alone with the Head Psychiatrist, Kageyama had never felt angrier in his life, nor had he felt as powerless as now.

"Your father is a good man, although he is sometimes harsh." Saki said, almost to herself than to Kageyama, leading him to be confused as to what kind of relationship his father had with her. His father did not have many friends, and most of his relationship was professional in nature, but this lady seemed to have a fond look on his eyes as she looked at him. "You look like him when he was young, you know. I am sure he just wants the best for you. I will let you go to your room, you looked like you need time alone."

Despite everything, Kageyama found himself liking the lady, she seemed to understand him more than his own father, and that is saying a lot.

Xxx

When he was escorted to the room for some privacy, he sat at the bed he was provided. The room was sparse in terms of decorations, with only the bare necessities. It was somewhat impersonal. It has a calendar in the place near a bed, and there was a desk with a few blank notebooks and pencil. He didn't feel like unpacking, in fact he didn't feel like doing anything.

Before he was able to really think about the situation he was in though, the room banged to reveal an orange haired young boy with a bright smile.

"Hey, I heard we have someone new here." He said, and he beamed when he looked at Kageyama, as if this was a classroom and they were long-lost friends. He took Kageyama's hand and shook it enthusiastically. "I'm HInata, HInata Shouyou. What's your name?"

"Kageyama." Kageyama answered almost in a surprised daze.

"Kageyama! Well, I hope you enjoy your stay here. And I am in the room direct beside you. I heard you're about my age so its awesome, and that you play volleyball. I play too, you know, but I never really got someone other than me to play with. So with you here, things are going to lighten up really quick."

Kageyama did not know what to make of this orange haired miscreant that just appeared before him, he was too bright for a place called a mental hospital. But his enthusiasm is almost lunatic. "Hey, Hinata. That's your name right?" He said, feeling somewhat annoyed that he wasn't even given his alone time he so absolutely craved. "Can you please leave me alone? I need to pack."

If Hinata was disappointed he didn't show it at all, he merely laughed it off. "Fine, fine. Just let me know if you need anything, okay? I'm always ready to help. You've got a friend in me, Kageyama." And before he closed the door, he looked back at Kageyama, his previously cheery smile somewhat disappearing. It was almost eerie, but it was back in an instant that there was no possibility of accusing the boy of it.

"Great." Kageyama said when Hinata has left. "I am stuck here for something that is not my fault, and I cannot go out unless I prove to my dad that I don't like men. Life officially sucks."

Kindly leave a comment and review. Miya will appear next chapterr.


	2. Chapter 2

There you go, an update! My writing is still rusty, but I am trying to regain my old writing style. Enjoy.

Kindly tell me what you think about it. :)

xxx

Ripples dribbled down from the sky, or so was the bleak view that faced Kageyama as he stared at the window during his lunch in his cafetaria. He guessed he couldn't complain about the food, to begin with he wasn't a picky eater, though he prefer protein filled food that would give him the necessary energy to play volleyball. Facing him is Hinata, who was also eating his meal happily. Offhandedly, he caught himself wondering about what kind of illness the other boy had, he had looked so normal, a little hyperactive maybe. Slightly annoying. But Kageyama welcomed the friendliness the boy had shown him grudgingly, after all not many people had been nice to him. His former teammates had called him the King of the Court and he dimly wondered what they are doing right now.

"Hey Kageyama, do you know they also play volleyball here?" Hinata chirped suddenly, "The management think that its a good exercise, and it gives us endorphin when we are playing sports, so they encourage us to play volleyball in this place. Not many people want to team up with me though, you see." The boy looked down for a while. "Compared to most of them, I am a complete newbie who never really played before. Ne, Kageyama, do you want to play with me? What position do you usually play?"

"...Setter." Kageyama said.

"Setter, hm? I like to spike, I like the feeling of rush that went through as my vein connect in my palm to give out a good bam." He grinned, slurping his udon amidst talking.

Somehow being with Hinata reminds him of the high school days he never enjoyed. Perhaps things would have been different had they went to the same high school. "I hate people who can't hit my balls, though." Kageyama quipped, warning the other boy of his perfectionist tendencies.

"Its okay, I will try my hardest too. Maybe we can be a good combination. Wanna check the volleyball court after this?"

Kageyama munched his katsu, and nodded. He wasn't going to let his enthusiasm show, but the notion of being volleyball again gives him a newfound hope.

xxx

As Hinata and Kageyama approached the volleyball court, he could hear the sound of the quickstep of people running and hustling instead, and he could hear the faint sound of sneakers touching the floor, making squishy noises in the midst. At long last, he thought, I am about to be reunited with volleyball, he thought. He entered the court and saw the ongoing game, but his eyes were fixated at the two men whose face are the same, one was setting, and the other hits the ball straight to the other team's spot. Apparently, that was the hit that cinched his eyes.

This was not the level he expected volleyball to be played in a mental hospital.

Gauging the setter who just hit the ball, he seems to be about the same level as Oikawa san, though the thought of Oikawa brought a subtle tinge in his heart. Despite being twins, Kageyama can see subtle difference between the twin, the boy who sets has darker eyes, and a darker smile. He was not like Oikawa san, Oikawa san is not dark, he is sometimes depressed, and is sad, Kageyama can see that, but Oikawa is petty sometimes in his mannerisms, and still have the basic conscience which propelled his popularity and likability among people.

Oikawa is bright, like a flashy car, with exaggerated movement and a ready smile, and sometimes he has a childish streak, but he is not... cruel. At least not in a way that is deliberate and elaborated and his vendetta is only based on momentary ill intention and he still know when to stop as his feelings are not deep, that's what makes him so versatile and shining. This man, compared to Oikawa is a deep murky well of unknown content, somewhat he also sensed a feeling that this is someone not to be trifled with, and that unlike Oikawa with a celebrity like aura, this is a man who forged through life with blazing determination and dark thoughts that ensnare people that get too close.

But, he can also see the similarity between this man and Oikawa, this man grinned as readily, Kageyama watched him grin towards his twin who gave him a ready high five. Kageyama felt a shiver when the setter turned to look at him, with an assessing look, it was a predatorial look, he has seen it in snakes in the national geographic channel his father has forced him to watch, the kind that slithers the prey suddenly, choking them quietly with a look of detached amusement.

Time seem to have stopped until the boy's lips curved into a smile, a pleased one. He approached Kageyama with intent.

"You're Tobio kun, right." He said, his voice smooth as silk. "I am Miya Atsumu. I heard you play volleyball as well." Hinata seemed to have shrinked beside him, not daring to speak, Kageyama can only sense his fear.

For the first time in his life, Kageyama felt threatened. Every instinct urged him to leave, but he stood rooted in his place as if by some magnetic force. "Yes, I am a setter as well." He did not know why he added the last bit, perhaps out of pride or out of some desire to create a common ground with the other boy.

"Hm? Is that so? Then we must play together sometime." A slow smile crept in Miya's lips like slithering snakes, and for the first time since this conversation start, he noticed Hinata. Hinata has been uncharacteristically silent since this conversation took place.

"Your friend, hm?" Miya mused, eyes narrowing as if in contemplation. Sensing the discomfort caused by Hinata's silence and Kageyama's wariness, Miya smiled and waved them goodbye, promising that they should play again.

"Contact me anytime, Tobio kun." He said, and looking at Hinata, he further said, "You too, of course, Hinata kun."

Apparently the match was over, and they were all getting ready to leave. Before they leave, the other twin gave Kageyama a somewhat pitying look.

It unsettles him greatly.

Xxx

When Kageyama and Hinata were the only one left in the volleyball court, he asked the boy who had been uncharacteristically silent all this time.

"Hey Hinata."

Hinata looked at him surprised, as if he was caught in some dark thoughts of his. "Yes?"

"Do you know that Miya guy?"

HInata gulped, averting his eyes. "That was the first time I talked to him, but he is bad lot. I have heard some bad rumors about him. He is apparently a diagnosed psychopath, very charming, smart and talented, he was already scouted to some major sport university. But there was a case about him forcing a fangirl of his to suicide. It was so slick too, so well arranged that the police can find no evidence to link him to it. I heard that his parents are the one who admitted him here, out of worry. I heard their house burned a few days before his admission to the hospital, and that his twin brother is the only one who can stop him."

And Kageyama thought he was fucked up. "So we have a suspected murderer in this place?"

"Well, no one can pin the crime to him, so he isn't technically a murderer." Hinata paled somewhat and looked uneasy. "He seemed to have taken an interest in you, though. Normally, he only talked to his twin brother, they would stay in one room, and the nurses crushes on them like crazy. Apparently, they think his psychopathy hot."

"Is his twin mentally ill as well?"

"I don't think so. He was only there for company, I guess. Family is stronger than everything after all."

"The conscience of the other half, almost poetic." Kageyama said sarcastically.

"I guess everybody has their own scars to deal with." Hinata said, somewhat mystically.


End file.
